The Adventures of Gregory House
by xXFamous13Xx
Summary: In this series, House is on the run with his best friend Wilson by his side. Since Wilson has been recently diagnosed with a deadly disease, House only has 5 months to spend with him. During those 5 months, they travel the world while solving medical cases everywhere they go.
1. The Adventure Begins

**The Adventures of Gregory House**

**By: xXFamous13Xx  
**

**Heads up! This will be a crossover fan-fic. It will mainly follow House and Wilson. However, each new chapter will include characters from different TV shows such as 'Glee', 'How I Met Your Mother', 'Chuck', 'Psych', 'Scrubs', and so on and so forth. If you have any show requests for me to cover, I will try the best that I can to incorporate them. So, I hope you enjoy the first part of my first story =)  
**

**For a travelling doctor**, Gregory House makes a good living. While specializing in the diagnostics of rare and sometimes incurable diseases, he takes the time (very rarely) to visit patients from different areas of the world. Most weeks, he doesn't know where he will end up next, but with his best buddy Wilson by his side, most of their trips end up turning into quite an adventure.

When House decided to leave Princeton Plainsboro, it was an easy choice. Wilson had just been diagnosed with stage II thymoma and the outlook was grim. With only 5 months left to live, House wanted to be there for Wilson more than ever. After faking his death and outwitting all the attendees of his "funeral", House proceeded to text Wilson in order to make their getaway.

"House you idiot! We thought you had died!" Wilson screamed.

"No. I faked the dental records. Now come on, before someone sees."

"Where are we going?" Wilson was in shock. He didn't know what House was up to.

"Away. Here, hop on my motorcycle. We will get you one once we're out of New Jersey. For now, this will have to do." House explained. He tossed Wilson a helmet and with the rev of an engine, they were off. 'Where were they going?' 'What were they going to do while on the road?' 'Will I ever see my friends again?' These thoughts kept going through Wilson's head. However, he was happy that he would be spending time with his most… unique friend.

"So House, are you planning on telling me anytime soon where we're going?" Wilson pestered, "We've been on the road for five hours. The least you could do is tell me when we're planning on stopping."

"What's that you're saying? Thanks so much for House, I'm having the best time of my life? Well, you're very welcome Wilson. To answer your question, we won't be stopping until we get to Ohio." 'Ohio,' Wilson pondered, 'what's in Ohio?' He couldn't figure it out.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Too bad." House replied.

"So you're willing to drive nine hours non-stop to Ohio while I sit back here potentially damaging my bladder on top of the cancer that is continuing to metastasize… Well, I feel so much better going on this deranged road trip with you."

**Meanwhile, in Ohio**, the glee club of William McKinley High School is working on the final preparations for Nationals when suddenly; glee member Artie Abrams goes limp in his wheelchair.

To be continued…


	2. Everybody Sings

**Everybody Sings**

**By: xXFamous13Xx**

**The glee club** was terrified when they saw what happened to Artie.

"Is he ok? Oh my God, Artie! Artie, wake up! Wake up!" Tina was screaming over everyone.

"Mr. Schuester, as co-captain of New Directions, I think that we should…"

"RACHEL! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND ABOUT THE GLEE CLUB!" yelled Santana. "Unless you didn't just notice Artie collapse in his chair!"

"But… I… I didn't…" Rachel was stammering for the right words, but just couldn't reach them.

"Look guys, we all just have to stay calm," Will tried to soothe the group, "Now, Brittany, you call 911…"

"I don't know what number that is."

"…And Kurt, you go tell Principle Figgins that there has been a minor accident in the choir room…"

"Minor would be a total exaggeration," mumbled Kurt, "This is more like a catastrophe."

As Mr. Schuester looked around, he finally began to take notice of how chaotic the choir room had gotten. Puck, Finn, Sam, and Blaine were all trying to get a limp Artie out of his seat. Tina was crying in a corner while Mercedes was trying to comfort her. Santana was trying to help Brittany dial the right phone number while being told 'I didn't know Artie was human until we started dating.' And lastly, Rachel and Quinn were sitting quietly by the piano; the stunned looks on their faces hit Mr. Schuester the most.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance finally arrived to take Artie to the hospital.

"Mr. Figgins called his dad," Kurt said, "Mr. Schuester, he'll be just fine. Don't worry. He will be at the same hospital that my father was at after he had that heart attack."

"And don't forget that we will all be there for him when he wakes up. Right guys?" Mercedes said, trying her best to stay positive.

"That's right everyone," Mr. Schuester replied, still trying to gain hold of the group, "Artie is a part of this team. We're family and we will help him get through this."

*Back on the road*

"**Ahh… This is** the perfect place to stop." House got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet in one graceful swoop. His hair, though slightly matted, was still in its place. Wilson on the other hand, was fumbling with his helmet as he stumbled clumsily off the bike of House's ride. He looked at the rest stop with the Denny's attached to it. It looked fairly new on the outside, but looks could sometimes be deceiving.

He remembered back to the one summer when the hospital had a cook out for the entire staff. It was technically a "trust seminar," but who there wasn't completely wasted by the time the group exercises began? He remembered how the park, though it contained newly planted trees and newly paved walkways, had a shabby excuse for a bathroom. It was a big building, shaped sort of like a gazebo, and was made with thick, durable wood. However, once you stepped inside the bathrooms, a stench of piss and beer made Wilson gag. From that day on, he vowed never to step inside a public restroom.

Unfortunately, House didn't share Wilson's hatred of public restrooms. He was perfectly content on pulling into this rest stop which truck drivers often frequented. Once they were sitting inside Denny's, Wilson was finally able to talk to House about the trip they were taking.

"Now House, not that I don't share your fondness of the road," said Wilson in-between bites of eggs and bacon, "I'm still curious as to why we're here in Ohio."

"As you should be. Now, since I am "dead", if I use any credit cards and withdraw money from any of my accounts, that would bring us some trouble." Wilson nodded as he downed some orange juice. "Therefore, how are we to live on the road without any money? After all, we need money for… certain expenses."

"House, if you think that I'm going to be writing you…"

"No! Don't be an idiot! I already have enough Vicodin stashed with me for the next five months. Maybe even more."

"Then what expenses are you talking about?" Wilson was confused. Sure they needed food and a place to stay, but the $563 that he had in his wallet would cover them for at least a month if they stuck to eating fast food and staying in cheap motels. Then it clicked. "House, we're not having hookers visit us every night."

"Maybe not EVERY night, but… come on! You have only five months to live. They love that stuff! Maybe we could even have a two-for-one deal if you know what I mean." House winked at Wilson as he took a bite of his pancakes and stole two slices of Wilson's bacon. "But that's beside the point," he continued, "We need a way to make money. So, since we're both doctors, why not take some cases to make money?"

"That's never going to work." Wilson replied in disbelief. "Who would be desperate enough to hire two runaway doctors?"

"That's why we're here. I already have our first case."

To be continued…


End file.
